The Hitokiri's Ikigai
by SunMooku
Summary: What if Kenshin had stayed with the Ishin-shishi and remain the Battōsai? As the Bakumatsu era ends, he remains by Katsura's side and assists in building a new era. Katsura decides to begin the new era by proposing a peace treaty with the Shinsengumi. Kenshin, despite his wariness, goes along with their trip to feast with them and unexpectedly spends time with the Wolf of Mibu.
1. Act 1

"_The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."_

—Sun Tzu

xXx

When he first began using his sword for the people, he was but a boy. Now, at the age of nineteen, he had deprived himself from many things, all in the name of the future children.

He was an idealistic fool to believe that after the war, he could sheathe his sword and his past away. It was during these troubling times when he would recount Hiko's warning before everything fell around him. Before the war, before his contribution and before earning the title of a high-skilled murderer. The falls did not discourage him, but rather, they stained him each time he stood up again.

"_Himura-san_,"

A soft whisper of his name made Kenshin's thoughts halt in their tracks. His gaze refocused around the carriage, the freezing temperatures outside forgotten momentarily due to the body heat radiating from his fellow members. His gaze flickered to look at the owner of the voice, his blank expression may have been misinterpreted judging by the immediate fear in his comrade's face.

"Forgive me for interrupting your sleep," He was neither interrupting or sleep depriving him, but instead Kenshin simply remained silent as he regarded him. The young man hastily rummaged through the sleeve of his haori and handed him a small envelope. "Katsura-dono informed me that once we neared the Shinsengumi's headquarters, to entrust this with you,"

The hitokiri stared at the envelope before gently taking it from his hands. "Thank you," he murmured as he unwrapped its seal, his violet hues scanning through the letter. Katsura had written a polite greeting, the usual kind that often followed an order he was expected to obey. However, instead of an order, it was a bizarre suggestion.

[ _Sheathe your sword, wrap its hilt with the attached string and never draw it out. If we are to rebuild a new era, we will begin by expressing ourselves with an earnest desire for peace. _]

His open confusion may have been a little _too _open if his comrade's gawking was anything to go by. It took him a moment to compose himself. The strange sensation of concern, relief, and tension mixing in a way that he hadn't allowed himself to feel in years. Kenshin lifted his head, only for his fellow members to immediately lower or turn their heads away from his direction.

It took a long moment for his scrambled thoughts to grasp the word that had resonated with him. It had been far too long since he had felt this way, to look forward to being around people that he had clashed with mere months ago. To stand before them not as enemies, but as people with the common goal of rebuilding a new era. For the first time, they would join them in a momentary peace treaty.

_**Peace.**_

Kenshin's concealed excitement momentarily blinded him from the fact that yes, there may be peace for those around him, but he still carried the weight of the lives he took. His swords took lives and confronted lives, he knew he had left a trail in his wake that would surely reunite with those who happened to live from it by sheer luck or swordsmanship.


	2. Act 2

xXx

Upon their arrival at the Shinsengumi's headquarters, what seemed to stand out the most was how the Shinsengumi seemed to be different than they had been initially portrayed. There was a sense of serenity in their postures, neither submissive or proud, simply just there to greet the Ishin-shishi like their own despite the raging snow.

At first, they seemed relaxed as they ushered the Ishin-shishi members from the carriage to bring them into the warmth of their domain. Their relaxed posture involuntarily froze as a familiar mop of blood-streaked hair emerged from said carriage. Kenshin, despite noticing the change in the atmosphere, simply gave a small bow as he took longer strides to swiftly cut through the unwanted tension. As he did so, the purple shawl around his neck flapped against the harsh wind.

There was a sudden spike to his heart rate, making him grip the shawl as he finally escaped the unwanted attention. He stood by the entrance, his gaze curiously inspecting the new environment that would have been near-impossible to infiltrate months ago. His curiosity was forgotten when he felt a small cold trickle of water slide down his cheek. It had not dawned on him that he would be damped from the short exposure of the snowstorm.

"_It is rude of us to enter in this manner," _Kenshin slipped the shawl from around his neck as he stepped towards the floor that was left uncovered. He gently squeezed the damped shawl over the dirt before wrapping it around his neck. He tugged at his hair, his hands squeezing the water out of the tips to ensure no water trail was left in his path. After a short brief inspection of his kimono and hakama, he slipped off his waraji and neatly placed them by a stack of similar footwear from who he could only assume were his comrades.

His open curiosity was soon hidden when he reminded himself that he, alongside his comrades, were representing the Ishin-shishi and should carry themselves with an air of respect. Even though Katsura had always been a soft-spoken leader, he knew that his orders were absolute and should be treated as such. That did not mean Kenshin did not question the orders he gave.

A prime example being why he, of all people, was chosen to be at the peace treaty. _"I am the last person that should be seen as a seeker of peace," _His heart may believe in peace, but his actions and contributions over the years in the war would make any sane person believe otherwise. It was difficult enough to try and act like Kenshin, instead, he was only seen as the Hitokiri Battōsai.

Those restless thoughts were placed aside as he reached the entrance to the main hall. He knew that beyond these shoji doors, Katsura and Kondo Isami were seated before two long rows of tables. In one side, there would be every Ishin-shishi survivor. In the other, there would be every Shinsengumi survivor. In a strange, bizarre feast, the two former opposing sides would sit facing one another and would feast over the end of an era. The soft mutters behind said doors indicated just how peaceful the feast was going.

Kenshin took a deep breath as he soundlessly slid the shoji door open, his gaze locking with no one in particular. The silence that slowly fell upon the tables let him know that they were aware that the Battōsai had joined the feast. He turned away to shut the door and soon he silently made his way to an empty zabuton. As he sat down, his hands automatically grasped and placed his tied katana and wakizashi by his side.

He had tried to ignore it, to stare at the offered food but somehow, he could only question how life brings about such surprises like a feast with former enemies. _"Out of all the seats I could have chosen…" _Kenshin lifted his gaze, only to be met with a fiery stare from one of his most formidable opponents. It wasn't that Saitō or any of the other Shinsengumi members intimidated him. No, it was the fact that even if he tried to be different from the Hitokiri, he could never fully embrace himself around the very people who never had the chance to meet Kenshin. The Wolf of Mibu, despite his attention being drawn to the red-head sitting in front of him, did not so much as offered him a greeting.

Kenshin should have expected that peace did not necessarily mean peace with himself…with _themselves._


	3. Act 3

xXx

_**Eat.**_

That was the simple, quiet command he gave himself as he began to eat silently. His seemingly peaceful movements slowly settled down the tension in the crowd. The chattering gradually went from whispers to comical yells from equal parts of the Ishin-shishi and Shinsengumi. Their laughter and conversations did not make Kenshin's wariness settle down.

He shut his eyes, willing his anxious heartbeat to remember that they were not there to fight, but to assist in the planning. Of course, he should have known that his seemingly calm façade would be fruitless against sharp eyes.

"A sword is but a sword, but who wields it is what should matter,"

It took Kenshin a moment to realize the words had been directed to him. His eyes fluttered open as they settled on Saitō, his chopsticks momentarily paused midway from picking at his food. He stilled as he waited for further elaboration to the seemingly random comment. He knew better than to take words at face value from a man akin to himself.

"Just as a hitokiri is but a hitokiri, but who the man behind a hitokiri is should be what should matter," Saitō's gaze remained on the Battousai as he gave him an inquiring look. "Wouldn't you agree, Battousai?"

His violet hues stared at the other before settling down on his food. "Said man should be worth someone that can matter," It was a mere mutter as he began to chew on his food, the conversation seemingly ending. Of course, that did not mean it would end for those who had been keen on listening to it.

"How—," The stammered words made Kenshin turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was a comrade, and yet, he could not recall a time when he had spoken to him. "How's the meal for you?" Kenshin turned from the man to his food, his question quite bizarre to the red-head. "It is…good," Kenshin hesitated as he thought of a word, and yet, it seemed to do the trick to earn the man's full attention.

"I thought so too!" He beamed as he responded. This was all it took for numerous other comrades, and former opponents, to begin conversing with him. To say that it was unsettling was an understatement, for he had only ever spoken when he needed to speak. He didn't see a Hitokiri's words as something of value. Although, it was easy to handle the social pressure due to experiencing a seemingly normal life through what he and Tomoe had to live through.

_Tomoe._

It was that simple reminder of the woman he had come to love that it made him stammer in his words for just a split moment. His stutter did not go unnoticed by Saitō, who in turn, had opened his eye to look at him with a hint of curiosity. _"Are crowds his weakness?" _Saitō supposed it was, since being able to be isolated from others and slaughter opponents did not require the skill of being socially capable.

This theory seemed to be further supported when it became apparent that he was not the only one to notice his discomfort.

"Himura,"

Katsura's words cut through the overwhelming conversations, reaching the ears of Kenshin. As silence settled, he lifted his gaze to look at his leader, his gaze silently pleading what others could not decipher. "I'm sorry to interrupt, however, I need Himura for just a moment," He smiled kindly as he stared at Kenshin. Upon noticing his smile, Kenshin stood with his strapped swords. He slipped them into the side of his obi as he silently stepped around the table to his side.

"Hajime-san,"

It was Saitō's turn to look questionably at Katsura, and yet, he stood when Katsura seemed to want his presence in wherever they were headed. "I have heard many things from those around you, as well as from Himura," His words earned him a raise of his eyebrows, the surprise that the Battousai had mentioned him to his leader was something to take pride in. "One of his most formidable opponents. It's an honor to meet the very man who gained Himura's attention,"

Even though he did not relish the unwanted attention, he simply gave a small bow at the praise. With a small gesture from Katsura, Saitō soon followed alongside the Battousai. His gaze shifted to look at the shorter man, noting how such a deceivingly small person could have taken down hundreds of men.

"_Himura," _He tested the name in his own thoughts. It didn't take a genius to realize that it was a false name, however, it was a start to filling their information on the Battousai's history. It was unsettling how little they knew of a man that had practically handled all the opponents amid the war. His gaze shifted back to the Ishin-shishi leader, only to be met with his own leader's gaze as they reached their leader's table.

"Saitō," His name made him look at his leader before he bowed respectfully. His thoughts were silenced to listen to what orders may be given. He already knew that their first and foremost mission was to gain intel on what new changes would occur in the new era, and how he could intervene in them. What he hadn't realized was that it did not necessarily mean he would be in his same position to do so.

"As allies, Katsura-dono and I have decided how you can both assist in the new era. You won't do it as the Battousai or the Wolf, but as government officials."


	4. Act 4

xXx

Judging by their mutual surprise, Kenshin could only assume they had both not been informed of this.

"Katsura—" He warily began, only to fall silent upon seeing the understanding in his eyes. He knew that Kenshin wouldn't be able to easily fall under somebody else's command, certainly not from a government that had yet to show their loyalty to the people. Saitō, on the other hand, had remained silent and simply regarded the two with interest.

"The position of government officials, it's quite a step for someone like ourselves," Saitō spoke with an air of respect, and yet, it was easy to tell that he was not a mindless swordsman. He needed clarification, a bit of reasoning behind it to understand why those who were highly-skilled killers would be suddenly handed to the government. He knew it couldn't be execution, but there was something off about the decision. "We may have been at the center of history, but will we be seen as an example for the people?"

Kenshin turned to look at the Shinsengumi leader, his gaze met with that of a serene look. "…Katsura-dono," He began to formally address his leader, knowing all too well that he could not be as familiar with him were they to misinterpret it as disrespect. "Who would I follow? My loyalties lie—"

"With the people," Kenshin paused as he heard Katsura finish his words for him. There was no space for disagreement, but rather, only understanding as to the wilderness he would soon venture to on his own. He pressed his lips together as he willed his expression to fall to that of an unaffected one. "I understand," He softly responded, knowing that there would be a more thorough explanation to this decision when the right time came.

"By becoming government officials, you would both represent our beliefs and causes. Where the government will fail to do, you will assist in completing it. The Meiji era will be constructed through the acts of who is chosen to lead, and when they make an error, you will correct them," Isami spoke in a way that reminded them what they had fought for. Even beyond the war, there would be many more battles to face—albeit, not through their swords, but by their actions.

The two swordsmen silently listened as Isami's words became apparent that they would not be the only ones to hear this. It was only when they were prompted to stand aside and face the crowd, did the weight of the peace treaty truly began to settle on their shoulders. The treaty had not been to make peace between two forces, but rather, to make peace with everyone and guide them into a single purpose to ensure said peace: to become a part of the Meiji era by working together in constructing it.

Even though the initial reaction was an uncertain silence, it was interrupted when a small portion began to cheer for peace. Through that small cheer, all the other survivors raised their sake and proclaimed in the name of the Meiji era to ensure that peace remains. Amid the chants, Kenshin's gaze briefly locked with Katsura's. His uncertain feelings were clear to his leader.

Was he worthy of being a part of this?

Well, it didn't take him long to realize he certainly wasn't part of the _feast. _At least, to that he had a quick solution to.

It had been easy for Kenshin to slip past the crowd of people despite his infamous appearance. He felt the atmosphere was suffocating him, even the sake would have been preferable to drown his tension away. But try as he might, the sake had a metallic taste, making him cringe and place it aside before he could even finish his first cup. It's because of that heavy reminder that he chose to sit by a seemingly peaceful area in the headquarters. Afterall, it was his first time exploring the place and the garden was like the one they own.

The peace was short-lived as he felt the presence of someone making their way closer behind him. "And here I thought I would have a harder time looking for you," Saitō regarded him with a small smile that didn't quite reach his narrowed eyes. "The battousai, a predictable enigma. Who would have thought?" He stopped besides the other, his gaze observing the slow drifting snow.

"You were never like the others," Kenshin slowly began as he turned to look at the garden before them. "On the contrary, you were the wolf hiding among the sheep," He could recall various occasions when he had nearly been killed by the very man who stood besides him. It was a surprise that he would follow him, and yet, it was like him to follow his trail.

For a short moment, they fell into a comfortable silence as they observed the soft white coating around the garden. The rustling of fabric let Kenshin know that Saitō had sat a few steps from him, his back leaning over one of the wooden pillars in a relaxed posture. He waited for a few more minutes before curiously inquiring his opinion.

"What do you think?"

Saitō briefly turned to look at the red-head. "About?" He folded his legs as he slipped his hands inside the sleeves of his kimono, his head turning to fully rest his attention on the Battousai.

"Becoming government officials." Kenshin looked at him, his expression blank but his eyes revealing their inner curiosity.

There was a brief silence as Saitō mulled over the question, his eyes flickering to the cross-shaped scar for a split moment. "What do _you _think?" Kenshin expected the question to be thrown back at him, however, he didn't necessarily have a good answer. The reason he joined the Ishin-shishi, becoming loyal to their cause, to Katsura—it was all due to a sense of duty and loyalty. He simply hadn't considered living long enough for him to become civil in such short notice due to his position as a hitokiri.

Kenshin simply gazed at his wrapped swords, his hand briefly positioned over the heavy weight. "It is but a duty," He resorted to a simple response that offered no further explanation. In that instance, by looking down at his obi, he had unknowingly been met with Tomoe's shawl. There was a stunned silence that was noticed by Saitō, although he didn't question about it.

"My Ikigai," He muttered briefly. "What is duty if not something that you yearn to earnestly give for a greater cause?" Kenshin voiced out loud, his hand resting over his beloved's shawl.


	5. Act 5

xXx

After that faithful feast, the peace treaty was permanently established. There were many changes between the two former opposing sides. Kenshin, despite his keen observational skills, had been unaware of what would become known as the "visits."

These visits began two days after the feast.

It was a seemingly peaceful day at their new inn. Their former inn, the Kohagi-ya, had been burnt to the ground during the Kinmon Incident and had been themed replaceable. He couldn't imagine living in a place where many of their comrades died during the ambush. Neither Kenshin or his comrades had any objections, in fact, they were relieved that they would not live in the same place. If the Meiji era was a new era, then every piece of the past should be burnt away, and new memories should be created.

Except, not all of what was in the past was burnt.

With a swift movement, the hitokiri lifted his ruby hair in a high ponytail, the string tightly wrapped around the top. His calloused hands pulled on his clothing, quickly dressing himself to be prepared for the day. He took hold of his sheathed katana and wakizashi, securing them on the side of his obi. It was in that instance that he caught himself reaching for his beloved's shawl. He stared at the delicate fabric, his hand hovering over it.

"_I shouldn't..." _And yet, there was no point in denying what brought him comfort. He slowly wrapped it around his neck, the feather caress over his scarred cheek made him feel relief. The silence was short-lived as he heard a sudden rise of commotion downstairs. His eyes narrowed, his feet immediately rushing as he slid the shoji door open. Even though the adrenaline was high, it was involuntarily paused upon noticing that his comrades were gawking at whatever may be outside of the entrance.

He slowly made his way downstairs, his footsteps soundless as he reached one of the swordsmen. "What's going on?" Kenshin's tone cut through the crowd as heads snapped back to look at him. It took long, perhaps _too _long, for someone to finally utter a word despite their mouths hanging open.

"It's the Shinsengumi," The hitokiri turned to look at the man, a frown slowly forming over his features. He stepped around the crowd until he reached the front, his gaze falling over what had caught their attention. His frown deepened slightly. He could feel no malice from the occupants that were inside various carriages that were outside. "Why are they all here?" Kenshin questioned, his violet hues observing as faces began to peek from within the carriages. It's only until one of the Shinsengumi pointed at his direction that many other faces followed to look at him.

"Maybe it's because of the peace treaty," Upon his comrade voicing this, it made all of them turn to look at him rather than at the carriages, all except Kenshin. "What do you mean?" "Yeah, why would they suddenly trust us now?" "Why did **we **trust them two days ago?" The last comment made them fall silent, their thoughts scattered without finding the right answer. "We _are _allies now. We swore on the feast," The silence stretched for a moment longer. "But, that still doesn't answer our question. Why are they here?"

It was at that moment that Katsura made his appearance, his shoulders low and at ease as he walked to greet those within the carriages. Rather than stay put, Kenshin made his way to Katsura, his desire to protect far too strong for him to withhold it. As he reached him, he bowed slightly. "Katsura-san," He looked at Kenshin, a soft smile spreading over his features.

"Since we are allies, we have a common goal now, Himura. There's no need for suspicion," Even as he reassured him, Kenshin found no solace in his words. He simply could not immediately trust them, not after the event with I'izuka. Rather than voice this, he remained silent and stood behind him, his piercing gaze looking over some familiar faces, although there were many he had never seen before. He caught a few mutters about him, but none of them were impudent. Instead, they seemed to be curious, which would be preferable to a killing intent.

Katsura turned to look at those at the inn's entrance, his gaze softening upon noticing their agitation. "Everyone," He immediately gained their attention, their hands itching to figure out what to do about the situation. "We will begin our transition of serving the Meiji era as government officials starting today. To do that, we must prepare for the travel to Tokyo. Rather than travel separately, we will share the inn for tonight and travel tomorrow at the beginning of sunrise."

It was during this moment that Kenshin realized how **real** this was. There was a promise, a promise that he would be able to serve as a government official that did not need to draw a sword. Even so, he could not be content with the fact that they were leaving themselves exposed by agreeing to this for one night. He didn't want to think about drawing his sword if it all came down to confrontation. There were many plans, some that will be strongly disagreed by the Shinsengumi. And yet—

His thoughts were shaken in that very moment as his gaze fell on familiar sharp eyes. He stared, his gaze unwavering at the very man who he had come to see as a rival.

"_Hajime Saitō." _He remained expressionless despite the direct eye contact. If he wished to become Himura Kenshin rather than Hitokiri Battousai, he would need to end this cat and mouse game between them. The only problem was whether Saitō was tamed enough to agree with his wishes. He did not doubt that them being allies meant nothing to a wolf's ears. He had become an unbeatable prey, one that he would not allow to roam freely lest he overpower it.

"_How typical of a Shinsengumi," _Kenshin ripped his gaze away when he noticed Katsura moving away. He was addressing each carriage individually, his tone soft and uncommanding to express himself as a person rather than as an authority. He followed silently behind him, his hands hanging by his sides to indicate he meant no harm. _"They never were the type to give up in what was obviously their best interest," _There was no doubt that Saitō did not intend to give up until he got what he was aiming for.

The preparation for the rooms went smoothly, although there was a tension in the air when it became apparent that there would be rooms to be shared between the two sides. Even as they were directed to rooms and who they would share it with, Kenshin had no doubt that one of the strongest would be placed in his room. Katsura may be polite and reassuring, but he was no fool. Therefore, when he saw Saitō emerge from the crowd and directly stand before him, he knew that they were both aware of what this meant.

"You will share a room with—" There was an uneasy pause as the swordsman looked between Saitō and Kenshin. They hadn't revealed his real name to anyone, but he knew that he should not be addressed as Battousai. Kenshin had made it quite clear the second they were victorious in the war. "Himura Kenshin."

Saitō raised his eyebrows the slightest as he heard the Battousai's real name. It was strange to think that the very man who had made soldiers quiver from simply looking at his eyes would have such a fitting name. "Himura—_Kenshin_—Heart of Sword. How very fitting. I think I'll just stick with Battousai, after all, it has a better fit for you," The sarcastic undertone made Kenshin's eye twitch the slightest, but it was immediately wiped away.

"Whatever suits your kind best," His soft response was far more snarky than necessary; however, it did not bring the reaction he would have hoped. Instead of annoyed, Saitō seemed amused at the open display of anger from the otherwise expressionless man. It seems he had struck a nerve in the hitokiri. That was an accomplishment, considering how he never heard a retort during battle, no matter how aggravating a comment may have been.

"Hit a nerve, Battousai?" Saitō narrowed his eyes at the other, his form towering over him menacingly despite Kenshin's otherwise relaxed posture. The hitokiri stared at the other, his gaze ablaze despite his seemingly calm demeanor. The irritation was gone in an instant.

"…None at all," Kenshin turned on his heels as he brushed past the man. "I will show you to the room," He spoke softly as he practically marched upstairs, his anger quite clearly expressed to those around him. Saitō, on the other hand, simply gave a short snort as he followed after him. If he had known that making the Battousai angry was this easy, he could have confronted him many more times during the war. The Battousai's attention had simply been too immersed in their battle to pay any attention to comments from his enemies.

Of course, that didn't mean he can't fight him now.

A new era for civilians, maybe. But for them, it would always remain the same.

Saitō simply needed the right time to strike.


	6. Act 6

xXx

"You…_**bastard**_," Kenshin gritted out, his piercing amber hues glaring directly at the very man who had forced him into his current predicament. He had been careful, observant, everything had been considered before they had entered his room. Except one tiny detail. The futon had been left in the middle of the room, one which happened to become his downfall. Quite literally.

Saitō, on the other hand, laid lazily on the floor. His gaze shifted from the book on his hand to the hitokiri. The glare aimed at him was comical rather than threatening. "Rather than pull the rug from under your feet, it was the futon, wouldn't you say, Battousai?" He smirked the slightest as he turned his gaze back to the book. Who would have thought that the Battousai would have good taste in literature?

The hitokiri struggled against his bounds, his arms unable to break free from the otherwise soft fabric. "Unwrap me at once!" He hissed out, trying to keep his voice and temper under control unless he wished for the whole peace treaty to fall apart over such a petty argument.

This entire situation began the second they had stepped inside his room.

xXx

The room was dimly lit by a lantern, the soft waves of the flame playing around the room's beautifully decorated walls. It was warm inside, although, to the two occupants it was _too _warm. Kenshin paced towards the balcony, his hands sliding open the window to let the cool breeze sweep inside. He silently breathed in the fresh air, knowing all too well that this would be a long night. _"I must be careful," _He gazed warily at Saitō as the man curiously observed the entirety of the room.

Even though the room was devoid of decorations, Saitō's attention was drawn to the pile of books. "You read?" He questioned, as though it was incredulous to think that a person like the Battousai would have _normal _activities. Kenshin scowled, his body faced away from the man. "Yes," It wasn't until a few months ago that he began doing so. It was all due to the memory of Tomoe inquiring about it.

His heart tightened over the painful memory of his beloved.

The memory was immediately cast aside as he turned away from the balcony, his soundless steps heading towards the cabinet where the futon was stored. He grasped and pulled out the soft fabric, his hand softly swatting away any dust. Kenshin discreetly glanced at Saitō who was now flipping through the pile of books. _"Of course. He barges in as if he owns the place and goes through my belongings," _The Shinsengumi had not changed, no matter what treaty was established between them. Their pride would always come first before anything else, regardless of the consequences.

After carefully rolling out the futon, he massaged it until it had a satisfying appearance. He stood up and dusted off his hakama. He turned to look at Saitō, who in turn, was already watching him intently. Kenshin paused upon noticing the stare, but he could feel no malice from it. "There is only one futon," He explained as he carefully sidestepped the futon. He crouched down as he opened a new cabinet, his hands grasping his sleepwear. "I don't use it, so you can have it."

"I don't use it either," Saitō answered coldly, as though the very idea of him sleeping on a futon was ridiculous. At the tone, Kenshin looked at him, but immediately redirected his sight to his task at hand. There was no point in being aggravated at a man that could not be reasoned with. They may be sharing a room, but that did not mean they had to be hostile to one another. Saitō, of course, did not seem to get the memo.

"Do what you want," The hitokiri muttered in an uninterested tone. He closed the cabinet, the white kimono wrapped under his arm. It didn't take a genius to know that Saitō had brought his own nightwear. Why he was not changing into them, he did not know. At least, not until Saitō responded to his mutter. Kenshin had been stepping towards the shoji door, his hand hovering over the handle. He had meant to go bathe and dress; but as luck would have it, the Shinsengumi captain would not let him go that easily.

"Oh, I intend to," His words were barely audible to Kenshin, but they were enough of a threat for him to swiftly turn around. In a split second, he ducked to the side, the fist that had been aimed his way soon collided with empty space. "Damn, I guess I missed," Saitō turned to look at the red-head, a predatory glint in his eyes.

In any other circumstance, Kenshin would have instantly drawn out his sword. But because of the peace treaty, he knew he could not afford to make a commotion, certainly not on the only night they would spend under the same roof. He glared at Saitō, his stance taking a defensive one as a small trickle of sweat slid down his cheek. "I do not want to fight you," His words seemed to entertain his assailant, who simply snorted at them.

"The battousai unwilling to fight. What a ridiculous display of weakness. Quite a disappointment, really," Saitō's calm expression changed into a snarl as he lunged at the shorter man, his legs enabling him to shorten the space between them. The hitokiri immediately rolled away, his feet swiftly charging at opposite directions whenever the other man lunged at his direction. "Saitō! Stop! We can't—" He gritted his teeth as he saw Saitō's hand glide to the sheath of his sword.

"_Dammit!" _There was no point in telling him to stop. Saitō's amber glare was enough to inform him that he was far too gone into their fight for him to listen to reason. It was because of this very knowledge that he knew the wolf would be untamed in his presence. _"I can't keep dodging him. He's going to draw his sword!" _With a resolve he knew would have dire consequences, he narrowed his eyes at the other.

"Fine. If it's a fight you seek—" Kenshin placed his hand over the sheath of his sword, his feet firmly placed over the tatami mat. His violet hues embraced the fiery amber, his gaze narrowed as he focused on his target. Once he was sure their swords would clash, he lunged forward, a silent battle cry announced his attack as he prepared himself to clash with his sword.

The clash between swords, however predictable, never came.

With a startled realization, he saw Saitō crouched immediately, his hands grasping at the edge of the futon. It was soon suddenly pulled under his feet. _"I forgot—!" _The hitokiri immediately came crashing down, the sudden fall making him choke out a gasp. He could not believe the fact that such a cheap trick had worked on him. As he laid there, he realized this had been unforeseen due to this being the first time they have confronted each other inside a room. In all their duels, they had never had any additional weapons to use aside from their swords.

"Like a cat capturing a mouse, wouldn't you say?" Saitō's words made him refocus, his eyes shifting to look at the male rather than the ceiling. He glared at the irritatingly smug look, his logical thoughts screaming at him to draw his blade and slit him right there and then. Instead, he tried to recollect his rage and his breathing. _"Not good. I let my anger take control of me." _It infuriated him that the one who could draw out these uncharacteristic reactions was Saitō of all people.

The hitokiri drew in a calming breath of air before slowly sitting up. "This isn't some kind of game. I suggest you—" Before he could finish his sentence, he was suddenly pushed back. "You—!" His words were silenced as he was suddenly rolled to his side, a soft fabric was quickly beginning to wrap around his body. "What the hell are you doing!" Kenshin immediately began to struggle against the fabric, noting how it was slowly tightening around his frame.

"You said so yourself. I could do whatever I wanted. So," Saitō pulled back, admiring his work of having effectively trapped the Battousai by wrapping the futon around him. "I decided that a little precaution wouldn't hurt anyone," He tightened the fabric slightly, securing it with a string around it. "Sleep tight," Saitō deadpanned as he stood up. "Now, where was I…" He looked towards the pile of books, his gaze fixing on the one that had caught his attention.

[ _**The Art of War **_]

Thus, it's how Kenshin's current predicament had begun from the very start.

The entire night he spent glaring at Saitō, although, his glare did eventually soften until he accepted the fact that this would be a long night. There were a few things he had learned from this rather odd experience. First, the Shinsengumi may have a side to them that they didn't think they would ever discover. Secondly, if he had wanted to, he could have easily drawn his sword out and clash with Saitō's, regardless of what may have happened around them. But he hadn't done so, instead, he had let himself be swept off his feet and had allowed the events to unfold. He could not remember a time when he had willingly let himself be disadvantaged in battle.

In this moment of peace, where the soft flipping of pages was the only sound that filled the room, he could only wonder whether his late wife's principles had been unknowingly seared into his own. Kenshin could only wonder whether he was truly taking the right path. At the very least, he had not drawm his sword for the entirety of the day. He knew Tomoe would be proud of that.


End file.
